cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Holly Marie Combs
Holly Marie Combs (1973 - ) Film Deaths: None known. Television Deaths: * Charmed: Deja Vu All Over Again (1999)' [Piper Halliwell]: Hurled through a glass door by Carlos Gomez' magical powers; she is later brought back to life when David Carradine creates a time-loop. (Thanks to David31) * ''Charmed: Awakened ''(2000) [Piper Halliwell]: Dies of Arroyo fever (contracted from an insect bite) in the hospital; she is later brought back to life by Brian Krause's magical powers. (Thanks to David31 and Ryoko) * ''Charmed: Pardon My Past ''(2000) [Piper Halliwell/P. Baxter]: Playing a dual role as both "Piper" and her past incarnation "P. Baxter," the previous incarnation dies (off-screen) of old age. (Thanks to David31) * ''Charmed: Coyote Piper ''(2001) [Piper Halliwell]: Stabbed in the chest when Shannen Doherty telekinetically throws a knife at her, in order to free her from being possessed by Paige Rowland; she is later brought back to life by Brian Krause's powers. (Thanks to Ryoko and Kirstie) * ''Charmed: All Hell Breaks Loose ''(2001) [Piper Halliwell]: Shot in the chest with a sniper rifle by Marianna Elliott while Holly is talking with Shannen Doherty; she dies in the hospital shortly afterwards. Later in the same episode, Holly's death is undone when time is turned back. (Footage of her death scene from this episode was later used in a flashback in the 7th-season episode '''''Charmageddon.) (Thanks to Alex and David31) * ''Charmed: Saving Private Leo ''(2002) [Piper Halliwell]: Stabbed in the stomach by Louis Mandylor's ghost; her spirit leaves her body before Brain Krause uses his powers to bring her back to life. (Thanks to Snuffit) * ''Charmed: The Eyes Have It ''(2002) [Piper Halliwell]: Blasted in the chest by Tobin Bell; shown in Alyssa Milano's vision of the future, which is later prevented. (Thanks to David31) * ''Charmed: The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell ''(2004) [Piper Halliwell]: Decapitated by the Headless Horseman, while Brian Krause and Rose McGowan look on in shock; she is later brought back to life when the Horseman is defeated. (Thanks to David31) * ''Charmed: I Dream of Phoebe ''(2004) [Piper Halliwell]: Killed (along with Rose McGowan and Alyssa Milano) when the djinn (Saba Homayoon) wishes them dead; she is brought back to life by Brian Krause's powers, and eventually manages to bring Rose and Alyssa back as well. (Thanks to Christina) * ''Charmed: Someone to Witch Over Me ''(2004) [Piper Halliwell]: Stabbed to death (along with Alyssa Milano) with a clawed glove by Neil Hopkins; they are brought back to life by Brian Krause after he accepts the power of the Avatars. (Thanks to Energman) Gallery hollymariercombscharmed.png|Holly Marie Combs in Charmed: Someone to Witch Over Me Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1973 Births Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Charmed cast members Category:Pretty Little Liars cast members Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Undone with Time Travel